


Price to Pay

by KitsunePhantom09



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Spirit Gate 08, general vampire fuckery, ygocollablove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26610928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitsunePhantom09/pseuds/KitsunePhantom09
Summary: Everything has a price tag.
Relationships: Jack Atlas/Fudou Yuusei
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17
Collections: Spirit Gate Round 12





	Price to Pay

**Author's Note:**

> originally thought i was going to wind up not doing anything for this SG, but then the prompt of "property" dropped inspiration on me like a cartoon anvil, so here we are

“Look at this one!” Jack kept his eyes averted; better to stare at the cuffs on his ankles than the gawking vampires just beyond the glass. “He’s so pretty!”

“He is exceptional in his beauty,” another vampire said, “but he’s ill-tempered. Better off as breeding stock.”

“If no one buys him in this auction, he’ll be off to the facility.”

“Ooh! If he’s there, we could put in a request for one of his offspring!”

Jack frowned to himself. No matter how many times he heard conversations like this, it never failed to set his blood to boiling. How could they be so callous and cold? Maybe he’d made the right choice back then – were immortality and eternal youth worth giving up his humanity?

All throughout the night, vampires milled about, gazing at and haggling over the humans locked in transparent boxes. Though many marveled at Jack, complimenting him and fawning over him, none dared try their luck in keeping him.

That was, until a certain vampire laid eyes on the blonde. Even from a distance, Jack knew this vamp was powerful. The way he carried himself was full of authority and confidence, and the vampires around him fell over each other to get out of his way. Before noticing Jack, this vampire had seemed bored, looking out at the sea of nocturnal creatures aimlessly.

Up close, this vampire was…admittedly terrifying. Dressed in dark colors, sharp azure eyes that seemed to pierce Jack’s soul, and adorned in a variety of silver jewelry. A gem-studded silver collar, a silver dragon curled around his right ear, rings in his left eyebrow and his bottom lip. Vampires were lethally allergic to silver, so to see one with silver _piercings_ made Jack tense up with fear. How strong of a vamp was this guy?

Jack was silent as this vampire regarded him carefully, his gaze slowly traveling down the blonde’s body, drinking in every detail. The vampire never spoke, but when he locked gazes with Jack, he knew this was it. The vamp wanted Jack, and there was nothing anyone could do.

Right in front of Jack, money changed hands and documents were read and signed. The glass box was opened, and the blonde was pulled out on a chain. The moment the powerful vamp took a hold of that chain, Jack’s fate was sealed.


End file.
